Past and Present
by araska
Summary: mau berapa kalipun Ichimatsu berharap, dulu dan sekarang takkan pernah sama lagi. #TAKABURC kolaborasi buta antara IzumiTetsuya dan araska


Manik Ichimatsu terbuka lebar di pagi itu. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih seputih seprai yang membungkus ranjangnya kini. Perlahan dia gerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kanan. Terfokus ke sebuah ranjang di seberang yang sudah terlihat rapi tanpa kusut.

'Ah, sudah pergi ya?'

Ichimatsu kemudian bangkit, membereskan ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar setelah menarik selembar handuk dari gantungan pakaian yang berada dekat pintu.

* * *

 **Past and Present**

An Osomatsu-san Fanfiction.

For **#TAKABURC** Challenge, kolaborasi buta antara **IzumiTetsuya** dan **araska**.

 **Disclaimer**

Osomatsu-san adalah milik Akatsuka Fujio. Tidak ada hak milik dalam bentuk apapun selain daripada pemenuhan challenge. Kisah ini ditulis hanyalah fiktif semata.

 **Warning**

OOC, AU.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Ichimatsu."

Ichimatsu menarik kursinya ke belakang dan menjatuhkan pantatnya pada bantalan kursi tersebut. Tangannya dengan sigap terulur, mencomot sebuah kroket di atas sebuah piring.

"Selamat pagi juga, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Osomatsu itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian fokus kembali pada korannya.

"Sekolah akan dimulai 45 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau bergegas."

"Aku mengerti." Ichimatsu menghela napas. Dimasukkannya kembali sebuah kroket ke mulutnya dengan cepat.

Selang beberapa waktu, Osomatsu berdiri. Melipat korannya kembali dan merapikan kursinya.

"Sudah kenyang?"

"Ya, tiga buah kroket ukuran besar sudah cukup untuk sarapan kok."

"Aku sudah siapkan bekal di tasmu. Jadi kita bisa langsung berangkat sekarang." Osomatsu berjalan pergi, dan begitu sampai di dekat pintu langkahnya terhenti. "Aku tunggu diluar. Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

"Baik."

* * *

Ichimatsu punya beberapa pertanyaan; satu, kenapa ia harus tetap datang ke sekolah?

Apa hanya karena supaya keberadaannya tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan di mata orang tuanya? Kenapa harus sekali dia tidak boleh berlaku sesekali yang mungkin dipandang mengecewakan? sepertinya menjadi seorang _rebel_ itu menyenangkan, dan Ichimatsu tidak tahu bagaimana harus bisa melawan sebuah label 'jangan menjadi anak nakal'.

Sebab dirinya mungkin dipandang sebagai seorang yang harus bisa berhasil dalam segala macam hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh saudara-saudaranya?

"Ichimatsu, coba baca paragraf pertama."

Misalnya, ia harus bisa seperti kakak keduanya, Matsuno Karamatsu, yang bisa membaca dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Baiklah." Ichimatsu berdeham, kemudian mulai membaca, " _To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman._ "

Semenjijikkannya kakaknya satu itu, tapi memang ia bisa dibilang sangat handal dalam berbahasa Inggris. Pelafalannya sempurna, ia masuk ke finalis dalam membaca bahasa Inggris nasional, bahkan mengalahkan para _ha-fu_ yang seharusnya bisa berbicara lebih bagus darinya. **(1)**

"... _I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex._ "

Tidak hanya ia harus menjadi seperti Karamatsu yang bisa membaca dengan lancar dengan pelafalan yang bagus, tapi ia sangat handal dalam membawakan emosi di setiap bacaannya.

" _It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind."_

Ichimatsu tidak boleh dari Karamatsu yang begitu sempurna dalam berbahasa asing.

(Tapi mengapa ia harus berbuat demikian?)

* * *

Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa ia harus ikut kelas tambahan?

Karena Choromatsu sangat pintar dalam kimia dan fisika, ia harus bisa melampaui kakak ketiganya itu. Matsuno Choromatsu adalah seorang yang kini sudah di akhir kelas SMA-nya, dan sebentar lagi akan masuk ke kuliah. Ia sudah diterima di sebuah universitas ternama, dan walau demikian pun, ia masih tetap belajar tentang semua pelajaran SMA, karena di kuliah nanti, kehidupannya tidak akan sesantai di sekolah.

"Metode penyetaraan persamaan reaksi redoks tersebut adalah dengan menggunakan metode setengah rekasi yang dimodifikasi."

Karena itu, Ichimatsu juga harus bisa mengalahkan Choromatsu.

"Bagian yang dimodifikasi adalah pada bagian menyetarakan jumlah atom O."

Jika Choromatsu bisa masuk ke universitas ternama, ia harus mengulang semuanya lagi, supaya ia bisa masuk olimpiade nasional di bidang kimia sebelum ia lulus SMP.

(Tapi mengapa ia harus berbuat demikian?)

* * *

Pertanyaan ketiga; kenapa ia harus tetap tinggal lebih dari waktu sekolah demi mengikuti kegiatan klub?

Apa karena ia tidak mau kalah dari Jyushimatsu, yang bahkan baru masuk ke bangku SMP, namun sudah menjadi bintang atlet di sekolahnya? Apa karena ia iri berhubung Jyushimatsu lebih muda darinya, namun ia sudah bisa keluar kelas dan izin dengan mudahnya dan mewakili sekolahnya untuk pertandingan _baseball_ antar prefektur?

Kenapa sepertinya menyenangkan sekali, ya...

Akhirnya Ichimatsu mencoba untuk mengerjakan semacam kegiatan berolahraga. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa selincah Jyushimatsu, namun sepertinya ia berhasil menempatkan dirinya sebagai salah satu _shooter_ di klub basket sekolah. Ia baru bergabung dan bermain basket sejak dua bulan lalu, ia belum sejago Jyushimatsu.

Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali ia pulang lebih telat dari biasanya, ia berharap bahwa hari ini selesai latihan, ia akan selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi lebih baik dari Jyushimatsu.

(Tapi mengapa ia harus berbuat demikian?)

* * *

Pertanyaan keempat, kenapa ia harus rapi dan rajin berdandan dengan stylish?

Apa karena ia tidak mau kalah dari Todomatsu, yang baru menginjak bangku SD, namun sudah populer sampai diliput majalah untuk menjadi model cilik? Todomatsu memang yang tercantik dan termodis dari semuanya. Ia seperti model yang lahir entah darimana dan kemudian menjadi magnet para agensi _modelling_.

Oke, Ichimatsu tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menjadi begitu. Dalam hatinya terdalam ia masih lebih menyukai dirinya yang berantakan, namun entah mengapa setiap melihat Todomatsu, ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk tidak kalah dari Todomatsu, bagaimana pun caranya.

Maka dari itu ia mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli parfum pria yang terbaik, di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, ia akan keluar dengan memakai pakaian-pakaian bagus. Sepulang sekolah ia akan langsung mandi, dan jika ia harus keluar untuk makan malam, ia akan pastikan dalam seminggu ia akan setidaknya memberikan tiga penampilan terbaik agar siapapun yang melihatnya, pria, atau wanita, tidak akan bisa memalingkan atensinya dari Ichimatsu yang nampak begitu tampan dan tidak tertahankan.

(Tapi mengapa ia harus berbuat demikian?)

* * *

"Kukira kau bakal menjemputku di sekolah."

Lalu ada Osomatsu, kakak tertuanya. Sang _good-for-nothing_ yang bisa ia percaya jika ada keluh kesah. Kakaknya yang paling tua, yang seharusnya sudah lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, namun hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan merokok dan membaca koran.

Ichimatsu ingin bisa menjadi setenang Osomatsu.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau pulang sendiri, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, Ichimatsu."

"Kenapa?"

Tapi betapapun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Osomatsu, ataupun Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, apalagi Todomatsu.

"Nanti kau ditertawakan lagi kalau kau berbicara sendiri, dan aku tidak mau kau dianggap begitu."

Karena mau berapa kalipun Ichimatsu berharap, dulu dan sekarang takkan pernah sama lagi.

.

(dulu di rumah ini ada enam orang, sekarang hanya tersisa dirinya dan bayangan Osomatsu yang ia ciptakan sendiri; tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang.)

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **(1)** _ha-fu_ , atau half, adalah sebutan bagi orang-orang blasteran Jepang yang tinggal di Jepang. konotasinya agak sedikit kasar dan mereka biasanya didiskriminasikan.


End file.
